


My Miraculous Shorts

by inevera13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But also, Drabble, Fluff, Julerose - Freeform, Kinda, LadyNoir - Freeform, Multi, One-Shot, Tumblr, Yeah its kinda cheesy ngl, prompt, so i turned this into a one shot dump lol have fun??? i do :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevera13/pseuds/inevera13
Summary: Short stories, prompts, drabbles...you can leave requests!





	1. Last Hero Standing - Chat Noir POV

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ladynoir request? Like... one of them is about to die? I think you get it.  
> This was a Tumblr prompt lmao it's a bit OOC but I did my best, this was definitely a challenge haha hope u enjoy it, please leave some feedback! :)

Maybe they had always taken it for granted. Victory. And each other.

They forgot that heroes don't always win...or survive.

It had been just another day, but, then again, they always start like that. 

You never really expect your life to be changed forever, - well - there are things you expect, and sometimes you wake up knowing something big is gonna happen, but rarely like this.

Our lives are constantly changing, every little decision affects the outcome of the day. Even if fate exists, it's technically still up to you and your choices.

So, maybe Chat Noir's choices so far hadn't been the best, if being this close to losing a person he loved and trusted in so much was anything to go by.

He had never really thought about it. Death had obviously crossed his mind before, being a superhero wasn't exactly the safest job in the world, but he had never entertained the thought because, despite some minor scares, everything had always seemed somewhat comfortable and under control.

Right now, he didn't feel like he had any control at all.  
He preferred to think positively, but no amount of positivity could stop this.

Ladybug was dying and he was panicking. He usually allowed himself to emotionally lean on her, even if it didn't always seem like it. He tried not to let it show, but in that moment he truly realized how much he needed her. Not that he didn't know before, but it seemed even clearer and more painful now...

The suits, despite sturdy, weren't indestructible and he was now incredibly aware of it. Each glance at his partner's chest was like a stab on his own suited body.

Ladybug had been after Samurai's akumatized object when he decided to chuck one of his sharp swords towards her. Chat Noir, like always, leapt in front of her without thinking twice, but she still got the hit.

It had been the scariest moment in his life.

She didn't get the opportunity to dodge or use her yo-yo, it had been so fast...he should've done more but, in that moment of panic, it was all he could do...

Meanwhile, Samurai had escaped to hurt more people and he felt alone and helpless.

"My lady...you're so dumb." He choked out, cradling her.

"I know, i'm sorry..."

"How the hell am i gonna catch him without you?!"

"You don't...need me, Chat...you're so amazing. I know you'd...rather have me by your side...i would too...but you can do it...and i need you to..."

She did. And here he was, wasting her precious time and breath...

Like he had needed her so many times before, she needed him now. And all he was doing was holding in tears and wishing to the heavens that it all ended so that he could let them fall, curl up next to her and be weak once again.

"I just wanna make sure you know...that i love you. You do know that, right?" He whispered.

She nodded slowly and smiled too big for someone bleeding so much. "I love you too...so, so much. Thank you...for everything."

That had felt too much like a goodbye. "I'll get him. I'll save you."

Chat Noir lay her down gently and she smiled softly at him as he grabbed his staff and ran towards the direction the Samurai had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave some feedback, it's greatly appreciated! :)  
> [My Tumblr! *wink*](http://inevera13.tumblr.com/)


	2. Last Hero Standing - Ladybug POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are basically the same except the heroes switch places haha, I had originally written this and then changed it to Ladybug being the one getting hit bc this felt a little OOC? But I thought this was interesting too so why not post it haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ladynoir request? Like... one of them is about to die? I think you get it.  
> This was a Tumblr prompt lmao it's a bit OOC but I did my best, this was definitely a challenge haha hope u enjoy it, please leave some feedback! :)

Maybe they had always taken it for granted. Victory. And each other.

They forgot that heroes don't always win...or survive.

It had been just another day, but, then again, they always start like that. You never really expect your life to be changed forever, - well - there are things you expect, and sometimes you wake up knowing something big is gonna happen, but rarely like this.

Our lives are constantly changing, every little decision affects the outcome of the day. Even if fate exists, it's technically still up to you and your choices.

So, maybe Ladybug's choices so far hadn't been the best, if being this close to losing a person she loved and trusted in so much was anything to go by.

She had never really thought about it. Death had obviously crossed her mind before, being a superhero wasn't exactly the safest job in the world, but she had never entertained the thought because, despite some minor scares, everything had always seemed somewhat comfortable and under control.

Right now, she didn't feel like she had any control at all.

She preferred to think positively, but no amount of positivity could stop this.

Chat was dying and she was panicking. She was strong, yes, but, as Ladybug, she usually allowed herself to emotionally lean on Chat, even if it didn't seem like it. She never really let it show, but in that moment she truly realized how much she needed him. Of course, like a cliché, she'd only come to this conclusion as he coughed dark blood on her bright red polka dotted suit.

The suits, despite sturdy, weren't indestructible and she was now painfully aware of it. Each glance at her partner's chest was like a stab on her own suited body.  
Ladybug had been after Samurai's akumatized object when he decided to chuck one of his sharp swords towards her. Chat Noir, like always, leapt in front of her without thinking twice and got the hit. Again.

It was a stupid move. Such a stupid move.

She could've tried to dodge, they could've used their weapons...but, in an apparent moment of panic, that was all he could do.

Meanwhile, Samurai had escaped to hurt more people and, just like the first couple of times she had transformed, she felt helpless. Alone.

"Chat...you're so dumb." She choked out, cradling him.

"I know, i'm sorry..."

"How the hell am i gonna catch him without you?!"

"You don't...need me for anything, my lady...you're so amazing. I know you'd...rather have me by your side...i would too...but you can do it...and i need you to..."

He did. And here she was, wasting Chat's precious time and breath... Like she had needed him so many times before, he needed her now. And all she was doing was holding in tears and wishing to the heavens that it all ended so that she could let them fall, curl up next to him and be weak once again.

"I just...you do know i love you right? I just want you to know that." She whispered. "I'll get him. I'll save you."

Ladybug lay him down gently and he smiled softly at her as she grabbed his staff and ran towards the direction the Samurai had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave some feedback, it's greatly appreciated! :)  
> [My Tumblr! *wink*](http://inevera13.tumblr.com/)


	3. Goodnight Kisses (#MLFluffMonth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt for #MLFluffMonth2017! AKA the only one I wrote oops :) It's Julerose bc I love them <3 enjoy!

Juleka had never been one to show affection, but when it came to one Rose Lavillant she just couldn’t quite help herself. To her, Rose was as delicate as she was strong, always ready to take on a challenge, always ready to face what was ahead. Rose was, contrary to Juleka, an extremely positive person. As sensitive as she was, she always got back up after every crying session. As much as she cried over things that most people would not - such as an abandoned dog - she always ended her day with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes. Crying didn’t make people weak at all and Rose was the living proof, some people just cry more often than others.

Juleka loved her for that, for being so capable and for completing her in such a way. Whenever she felt helpless and like everything would fall apart, there Rose was, ready to hold her hand and throw a dazzling smile and a pep talk her way.

Today had been an amazing day for both of them, they’d gone on a date to an amusement park, Juleka had spent the day smiling and Rose had only cried once, over a public marriage proposal.

They’d held hands and giggled over silly things, they went from rides as mild as the teacups to ones as wild as the enormous roller-coaster right in the center of the fair.

Juleka had to admit her favorite ride, as cheesy as it sounded, was the Ferris wheel. She’d seen many movies where people kissed - or tried to - aboard a Ferris wheel, but when the wheel started moving, she and Rose huddled close together in an otherwise empty cabin, she understood the hype. It felt so right to be at what seemed to be the top of the world with someone she loved this much. As their cabin reached the peak of the wheel and the ride stopped for a few seconds, they both looked down through the dirty windows, seeing how small everyone else seemed in comparison to them. Besides, Juleka found out, they really were good for kissing.

As night approached, it was time to go home and say goodbye. Goodbyes were never their favorite part, but they knew they’d have the opportunity to see each other again the next day, making it more exciting. Besides, goodbyes meant goodbye kisses, which were always nice.

“Thank you for today,” Rose said softly and with a smile.

“I should be thanking you…always great company,” Juleka answered in much the same tone.

Sometimes when she talked to Rose, Juleka felt a burst of love in her chest, like an explosion of all things good and pleasantly warm inside of her. Never in her (short) 17 years of life had she ever imagined she’d love someone this much one day. And this was just the beginning.

Rose leaned in with her lips dramatically puckered and her eyes shut, making Juleka laugh at her antics.

“You want something?” She asked cheekily.

The blonde girl scoffed, “you know what I want! Give me a smooch and you’re free to go.”

Juleka really wanted to tease her further, but those big blue eyes could always make her cave. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend sweetly in the lips, reveling in the warm, lovely feeling.

“Happy?”

“Very,” Rose answered, seemingly satisfied and love-struck. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Juleka answered with a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And the next day, and the next, and the next…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave some feedback, it's greatly appreciated! :)  
> [My Tumblr! *wink*](http://inevera13.tumblr.com/)


	4. Flatulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for prompts and the anons delivered :') warning: very immature content ahead 
> 
> Prompt: Adrien ate some dodgy Mexican food earlier and has gas during an Akuma fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...so sorry.

Adrien was a dumbass. No, really. Nathalie told him "don't eat that" but what did he do? He ate it. He practically _swallowed_ the five dodgy taquitos from the random truck as if his life depended on it. Like a dumbass. 

And it would have been _fine_...had it not been for the Akuma alert he got on his phone right before he entered his bathroom. 

Now, had Adrien been a smart hero, and not an _absolute dumbass_ , he would've done his business _before_ going into battle. But since he was _indeed_ a dumbass, he didn't. So he now found himself cursing his impulsivity and his inability to be a normal human being while facing the stupidest yet worst Akuma he had ever had the displeasure of fighting.

It wasn't that the Akumatized woman herself was stupid, but...oh, but her Akuma form was...wow. 

Maybe it was just that, to Adrien, it felt almost like poetic (in)justice. 

The Akuma...was dressed as a giant f*cking taco. 

Now, Adrien could take his time to try and guess _why_ that was the case, thus probably ending this day very badly, or just finish this quickly. The second option seemed more productive. But worst case scenario he'd cataclysm himself, he'd always wondered if that would work.

Either way, sometimes it really felt like Hawkmoth was mocking him. Maybe it had been Nathalie all along or something ridiculous like that. In truth, she had never been Akumatized and...huh. Now there was something to repress and never think about again.

_Focus._

Ladybug - poor, sweet, unsuspecting Ladybug - had been looking at him weirdly since the beginning of the chase. Thankfully, she hadn't had the time to question him about why the hell he was green in the face. Mostly because he kept dodging her like the plague. 

It was becoming exceedingly harder to control his...caham... _flatulence_. He really couldn't be blamed though! It was all Hawkmoth's fault, 100%.

"Chat...um, are you feeling okay?" Ladybug asked tentatively.

He let out a tinny nervous laugh, "Y-yeah, peachy!"

"...Are you sure?"

"I don't really wanna taco 'bout it."

Ladybug pressed her lips together and inhaled really deeply through her nose as Chat watched sheepishly, buttocks so incredibly clenched.

She exhaled sharply.

"Okay."

"Yup."

"Anyway," she continued, "I think the Akuma is in that dirty napkin she's holding. Probably had a bad taco or something and wants to - I don't know - get revenge on everyone who didn't."

"I can sympathize."

"Yeah, well, I think I'm gonna call for a Lucky Charm, I can't take the pungent smell of Mexican food anymore. Did she really have to make everyone spew guacamole out of their mouths?" She asked, disgust clear on her face.

Chat looked down at all the people who were indeed spitting guacamole everywhere and had to fight the mind-numbing urge to vomit all over his partner.

"They probably didn't give her extra guac..."

"Lucky Charm!"

A bowl full of guacamole fell from the sky onto her waiting hands, "oh God, seriously? More guac is the last thing we need..."

Chat blinked. He knew what he had to do.

"My Lady," he said, puffing his little boy chest out, "do not worry. I got this."

"What."

Chat Noir grabbed the bowl from her hands and leaped from the building they were perched on, landing a few feet away from Miss Taco (she hadn't monologued and he wasn't feeling particularly imaginative).

He placed the bowl on a fire hydrant and called out to the Akuma victim, "hey! Giant Taco lady! Come get this beautiful bowl of guacamole!"

Miss Taco's eyes widened and she started running - wow her legs were really far apart, life's rough for Taco shaped people - towards Chat. When she was close enough, he turned around and let it all out. All the gas that resided in him was now free and in Miss Taco's face. God, he hoped she wouldn't remember this. Were there cameras around?

"Ew, ew, ew! I'm literally made of food! How could you do that, that's so gross! Oh-" 

In her haste to try and reach her nose (her arms were so comically apart Adrien almost got too distracted looking at them), she dropped her napkin, and Chat swiftly caught it and ripped it.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma!" He heard from behind him. Oh wow, Ladybug was...very close, huh?

Ten minutes later and they were on another rooftop, having made sure the victim was okay. Chat hadn't been able to look her in the eye though, so that was...yeah. 

"So, Ladybug..."

"Let's not talk about it. Not now, not ever. I totally kind of respect what just happened and I think explanations are frankly unnecessary so let's just...not. Miss Taco is no longer and that's what matters," she had the nerve to _smile_.

"Absolutely agreed!" He nodded eagerly.

"Let's go home and...not eat Mexican, yeah?"

Her earrings beeped and she gave one last goodbye before launching her yo-yo and disappearing in the middle of buildings.

Adrien sighed very deeply and promptly launched himself home.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Adrien?" Nathalie called.

"Yeah?"

"You're having Mexican food for dinner tonight. I saw how much you enjoyed that little truck and asked the cook for something less greasy. You're welcome!"

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave some feedback, it's greatly appreciated! :)  
> [My Tumblr! *wink*](http://inevera13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
